Alchemy in Theory
by Shasei Enkai
Summary: A FMA guide to alchemy I made for the'normal' people at my school.


**CONTENTS**

_**Fullmetal Alchemist 1**_

_** Introduction to Alchemy 2**_

_**PART ONE--Theory**_

_All is one, One is All 3_

_The Gate of Alchemy 3_

_Transmutation Circles 4_

_Equivalent Exchange 4_

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

This paper is based on the manga (Japanese graphic novel) Fullmetal Alchemist. Some of the views expressed in the following report represent only the author and myself. _Fullmetal _Alchemist is set in an alternate world, where talented alchemists can become the military's State Alchemists. Against this backdrop, the series portrays the quest of the young Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother Alphonse, for the legendary Philosopher's Stone. Their adventures lead them to discover the truth about their past and the very world they live in.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were children living in the rural village of Rizembool in the country of Amestris. Their father, an alchemist, had left home when Edward was very young and Alphonse was a baby. Years later, their mother, Trisha Elric, died of an unknown illness. The boys decided to attempt to revive their deceased mother. They studied alchemy with a teacher and then use their father's notes to recreate a human transmutation circle. However, this attempt fails, costing Edward his left leg and Alphonse his entire body. In a desperate effort to save his brother, Edward sacrifices his right arm to "affix" his brother's soul to a suit of armor.

After that, Edward's left leg and right arm are fitted with two sets of Automail, a type of advanced prosthetic limb. A State Alchemist by the name of Roy Mustang arrives during the failed transmutation in response to letters the boys had sent out seeking information about their father. After seeing their skill at alchemy, Mustang suggests that the way to achieve their goals is to become a State Alchemist and work for him. Spurred on by the man's proposal, Edward sets out to become a State Alchemist, enabling him to use the resources available to State Alchemists to discover a way to restore what he and Alphonse have lost.

The brothers eventually learn of the Philosopher's Stone and search for it as a means to restore their bodies.

**Introduction to Alchemy **

Alchemy, despite what many would believe, is not magic. It is the knowledge, analysis, and recreation of the laws and the currents that exist within substances; taking an object with one element, and changing it into an object containing the same element. An object with the properties of iron can only be transmuted into an object with iron attributes.. And while in this world it would seem fictional, it has some similarities to the laws of thermodynamics, as will be explained in later lessons. This report has been broken down into two parts; Theory and Practical Use. In the 'Theory' section, you will learn the basics of alchemy, followed by how one would apply it to life.

Some would argue that it would be better to skip theory and head strait to practical use, though I highly advise against this. Many of these teachings have been derived from the manga (stated above), and for that I take no credit. But other times I have had to search for this information, in an attempt to help you understand alchemy. Whether you just want to understand the series better, or are interested in trying alchemy, I hope I help. Good Luck!

And remember: Alchemists live for the sake of the people.

**THEORY **

_**Lesson One: All is one, one is all.**_

There is a flow to life…So large it can't be seen by human eyes, but I'm not quite sure if that means just the world, or the whole universe. You and I, as individuals, are a small part of that flow. Just one small part. We are born, we live a while, and die. As we leave, another comes to take our place, thus keeping the flow moving. Just one small part.

One.

As each 'one' grows, they come to rely on each other, losing the ability to change. Without other parts, we would cease to be. And we also depend on this world, for without it, we would not be. Similarly, the world would have no reason to exist without each 'one' part. So, in a sense, perhaps the world has grown to depend on us.

All.

All is the world, One is me.

The entire universe is formed from all of these parts coming together. We all live according to countless universal rules. Destroying and rebuilding objects according to those 'rules'…Is what we call alchemy.

_**Lesson Two: The Gate of Alchemy**_

The Gate of Alchemy is a vat of souls, which are used to fuel alchemic activities. Inside the gate lies the secret of the universe, also called 'the truth'. Alchemist have long sought out ways to enter the gate to find out this truth. The only known way to open the gate is to attempt 'human transmutation', where artificial life is created, something strictly forbidden. Many tried, but almost all failed and died. Alchemists who have lived often find themselves missing limbs and sometimes organs. But with this sacrifice they gained amazing alchemic abilities, such as power to perform alchemy without drawing a transmutation circle (see next lesson). Although, theoretically, by clapping their arms together, they use their arms to create a circle. The souls stored in the gate come from the other side. The gate binds together this world and the world of Amestris. When a person dies on this side, their soul is transferred to the gate, to be used by the alchemists on the other side. And, if alchemy is possible on this side, the same would happen.

**Lesson Three: Transmutation Circle**

The basic power of the transmutation circle come from the shape. The circle represents the circulation of power. By drawing one, that power can be evoked. By understanding the circulation of power and the laws that govern it, you can harness it for yourself. And one who works within this system of flow to create new things, that is the true alchemist.

Each transmutation circle is unique to the alchemist who uses it, and what it is being used for. It can be as simple as a square within a circle, or as complex as the one shown above. A similar fact is that in some forms of witchcraft a 'power circle' is used to perform spells and ceremonies.

_**Lesson Four: Equivalent Exchange**_

Alchemists all follow the law of Equivalent Exchange, which states: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. The thesis behind this means that without giving up something, you gain nothing. And despite what people say, you can't turn lead or iron into gold. An object with the properties of iron can only be transmuted into an object with iron attributes; taking an object with one element, and changing it into an object containing the same element. There is no way around this law, excluding if you had the Philosopher's Stone. The laws of thermodynamics are similar to alchemist's law of equivalent exchange. The first law of thermodynamics states that energy can be converted from one form to another but cannot be created or destroyed. This shows the example of how obtaining something, or transmuting something through alchemy, requires material of equal value in order to operate.

The second law of thermodynamics continues on with the context of entropy, where there is a certain amount of energy that cannot be used for any work or process. Even alchemical processes are not immune to entropy, as most alchemists are required to create a transmutation circle. Though the circle can be repeatedly used (as it is simply a gateway equation to allow alchemical energy to be channeled), the power that is drawn from the transmutation circle equation cannot be apparently used to "create" or "destroy" matter.

**For M. Hughes**


End file.
